


client kings

by leoandsnake



Series: frat bros [1]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Complicated Dynamics, Drug Use, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Manipulation, frat brothers with a history of fucking around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandsnake/pseuds/leoandsnake
Summary: It is really hot to him, how bad Kendall wants him. He’s a guy, so he’s not used to being desired like that. He’s not used to rapacious male eyes on him. But it’s fun. It’s a very different kind of power, to be able to put a powerful man under your thumb like that. No powerful man has ever listened to Stewy the way Kendall does — mostly they just tolerate him.





	client kings

_ 1x03 _

“Is there anything else you can think of, that would grease the wheels?” Sandy says. “Obviously, from what you’ve said, getting Kendall off the wagon would help a great deal.”

Stewy is barely listening; he’s staring at the back of the baby-faced Lurch who just stopped in front of them to tie his shoe, and is now wandering off, disappearing into the midday crowd of Central Park. He leans back against the bench and glances at Sandy’s spectacled face; his lips are pursed expectantly.

“Sorry, did you say something?” Stewy says. “I feel like I know that guy. Was he trying to say hi to me?”

“I didn’t see him,” Sandy says.

Stewy shrugs. “Whatever, then. Alright, there’s one thing, yeah. When we were in college, me and him had a, like, a whatever you’d call it. An arrangement.”

Sandy stares at him; an impassive old man stare. The fall breeze ruffles what’s left of his hair. 

“Come on,” Stewy says, tipping his head. “You know what I mean by arrangement. Don’t make me go into the lurid details.” 

“Oh… oh,” Sandy says. “Alright. Really?”

“It was the drugs,” Stewy says sternly. “It was Kendall, really. We’d get zooted, and he’d chase me around trying to suck my dick. Finally one time I said fuck it, and I let him. And then, you know, these things go from there.”

Sandy blinks at him for a moment, then seems to decide to be unfazed. “Yeah, that could work. You think you could, uh, what, start that back up again?”

“It might be hard with him sober,” Stewy says. “I can work on it.”

“Good,” Sandy says, rubbing one finger against his chin and looking deep in thought. “Because we’d like him on our side by the end. It would make this whole thing so much easier.”

“I can get him there,” Stewy says. “Or enough there that he gives in when it’s time to.”

Sandy grins. “You’re gonna fuck him into submission, huh?”

“I’m probably about as tempting to him as coke is,” Stewy admits. “In a different way.”

The grin widens into a frightening show of teeth. “I didn’t think you had sway over him like that.”

“He let me buy in, didn’t he?”

“He had self-interest in that, though,” Sandy counters.

“There’s self-interest in giving it all up,” Stewy says. “The responsibility, it’s eating him alive. He doesn’t really want it anymore, he just thinks he’s supposed to want it.”

“You think he’s begging for someone to take over, take it all off his hands?” Sandy’s eyes twinkle. “Well, how convenient that would be. But I have a feeling it might be a little more complicated than that.”

Stewy’s quiet. He does feel guilty, to an extent. No, it’s not that, he doesn’t give a fuck about a leveraged buyout. It’s just business, he’d do this to anyone. It’s just he doesn’t want Kendall to be mad at him. Kendall never gets mad at him, not really. It’s a shoe that’s due to drop.

Maybe if he can suck and fuck and coke Kendall into a soupy haze of dopamine, it won’t occur to him to be mad. 

“Probably,” he says. 

/

Once Kendall is out, it all seems to be that much easier. He’s using again, he’s alienated from the company, he has no path to CEO. It seems like a no-brainer for him to cash in and get out completely. It seems like it would be a relief.

But Stewy’s guilt only deepens. Yeah, it was Kendall’s fault he didn’t make it to the meeting — what the fuck was that? — but his failure to vote was pussy shit. Kendall as CEO would be much easier to maneuver around, but having Logan stare down the table at him like a furious garden gnome carved from wood, he folded. It was clear which way the wind was blowing. He thought Kendall could pull this off, but they had all underestimated the old man.

So now Stewy feels like he owes Kendall something. He already blew him, a couple weeks ago — they were out at a club and Stewy went in the bathroom to snort a line out of the crook of his thumb, and Kendall followed him into the stall. He looked coke-curious, but instead of offering him some, Stewy kissed him and shoved his tongue down his throat. Kendall kissed him back, hard, and Stewy sank to his knees to suck and lick his cock while the bathroom attendant listened in polite silence. 

He does like Kendall’s cock. And he likes Kendall’s flat affect and grabby hands. He likes that when he turns the charm on, Kendall will go, “Uh, uh, hang on,” in his low voice, meanwhile his dick’s getting crazy hard in his Armani pants.

Kendall has no defenses against Stewy, that’s the problem. He barely even reacts when Stewy fucks him over. Stewy could sink a knife into his chest and Kendall would go, “Uh, uh, hey, fuck you, man?” and then die in his arms.

He doesn’t want to see Stewy after the vote, which is entirely understandable, initially. Stewy gives him like three, four days of this, and then he stops by Kendall’s townhouse on his way uptown and sweet talks his way past the housekeeper.

Kendall is in his dark bedroom, playing _ GTA 5. _Stewy looks at the TV: he’s just driving down the highway. Not even crashing into anyone. Absurd. 

“Get out of here,” Kendall orders without looking at him. “What are you doing here? Fucking sandbagger.”

“I brought you something,” Stewy says, lifting the paper bag in his hand. “Beignets, and coke. I thought it was funny, ‘cos powdered sugar. Plus, these are really good. I’d fuck one of these if it had a hole.”

Kendall points in the direction of the street. “Go fuck your bagels at your place.”

“_Beignets,_” Stewy corrects, dropping the bag on the bed and going over to the windows, throwing the heavy curtains aside so sun streams in through the white, filmy ones underneath. “Bagels have holes. You could easily fuck a bagel. Dude, you need to get out of this room.”

“Go away,” Kendall snaps. “Take your coke with you.”

Stewy shrugs out of his coat and tosses it onto an armchair in the corner. He wore a turtleneck today, because Kendall likes him in turtlenecks. He thinks it reminds him of Harvard, when he would get obliterated on molly and fuck Stewy senseless, destroying his neck with hickies. Then the next day Stewy would have to wear a turtleneck so as not to arouse the suspicions of their roommates, their Skull and Bones Society brothers. 

Stewy crawls across the bed toward Kendall, who pushes him away. “Fuck off.”

“I can’t,” Stewy sighs. “I have nowhere to go. I have nothing to do today.”

“Bullshit.” Kendall still isn’t looking at him, although he’s no longer looking at the TV, either. He’s just sitting there in his rumpled t-shirt and boxers, posture hunched, eyes cast at the floor. “I’m sure you have meetings.”

“No,” Stewy murmurs, getting close enough to lick his ear and doing so.

Kendall huffs out a breath and tries to push him away again.

“C’mon,” Stewy pleads, breathing right into his ear. He reaches over and starts to massage Kendall’s dick through the silky fabric of his boxers.

Kendall inhales. “Stop.”

“I won’t stop. Why stop? So you can go back to feeling sorry for yourself? Dude, it’s business. I knew you didn’t have the votes.” 

“That’s not it. I just don’t need this right now.”

“Don't need what?” Stewy kisses his neck, which is prickly with stubble and tastes like aftershave. Beneath his lips, Kendall’s carotid artery pumps rabbit-fast. “I think you do need this,” he murmurs. “I think you need me.”

Kendall is getting hard. Stewy rubs him more. He’s getting hard himself, although he can’t tell if it’s genuine lust for Kendall or just him getting off on the power he’s wielding right now.

It is really hot to him, how bad Kendall wants him. He’s a guy, so he’s not used to being desired like that. He’s not used to rapacious male eyes on him. But it’s fun. It’s a very different kind of power, to be able to put a powerful man under your thumb like that. No powerful man has ever listened to Stewy the way Kendall does — mostly they just tolerate him. Kendall makes him feel like Cleopatra. 

Stewy pushes him back against the bed and pulls the turtleneck off over his head. Kendall stares blearily up at him with those hawkish eyes. 

“Come on,” Stewy whispers to him. “Quit pretending you’re angry at me. I know you’re not. And even if you are, go ahead and take it out on me.”

Kendall doesn’t need a second invitation. He sits up, pushing Stewy away briefly, and grabs the brown paper bag to fish the baggie of cocaine out of it — his hand comes out doused in powdered sugar. He gets some lube out of the bedside table drawer, and then he takes over, rolling Stewy onto his back and sprinkling cocaine over him — his lips, the dip between his collarbones, his nipples. Then he licks and sucks it off of Stewy, his eyes lighting up as it hits him.

Stewy’s lips are numb and tingling from the coke. He licks off of them what Kendall left behind. “Are you gonna fuck me or just use me as a table?” he says. “If you get a razor out, I’m fucking gone, bro.”

Kendall laughs and bends over him, kissing him deeply. Oh, this guy and the _ kissing,_ he’s such a kisser. Stewy wraps his legs around him so he gets the point and starts the real action. 

Lubed fingers start making their way inside of him. Stewy exhales. It always feels so weird, at first, before it normals up and gets good. It isn’t the kind of thing you’re supposed to let somebody do, as an alpha male, is fuck you in the ass. But luckily Stewy is not an alpha male. He’s not the lion of the savannah, he’s a hyena.

Kendall is a lion, but like, a shitty one that got kicked out of the pride by his father and is now wandering around, sickly and unable to catch any food. 

Stewy moans softly when Kendall starts crooking his fingers up inside him. He can’t help it.

“You’re hot like this,” Kendall breathes at him, fingering him harder.

Stewy hopes to God he doesn’t start with the dirty talk, because he’s terrible at it. “I know I’m hot,” is all he says.

Kendall grabs him by the wrists and pins them over his head against the bed. Stewy grins at him, his guts squirming and burning with pleasure. 

“You shit,” is all Kendall says.

“Yeah,” Stewy moans breathlessly. “That’s good. Be mad.”

Kendall works his cock into Stewy, kissing him hard and sloppy. For someone who loves kissing so much, he isn’t that great at it. Too much teeth. But his dick feels really good, beyond the initial discomfort, which Stewy is too high to even feel. He moans for Kendall, egging him on. 

“This is gross,” Kendall pants, even as he’s slamming into him. “You’re gross.”

Stewy’s smile gets bigger. “Then why do you keep doing it?”

Kendall drops his wrists and settles over him, fisting a hand hard in Stewy’s hair and starting to suck at his neck, jerking his hips with arachnoid little twitches. This combination of sensations makes pleasant chills run down Stewy’s neck and back, and his thigh muscles begin to quiver.

“You won’t let me stop,” Kendall whispers, his hot breath tickling Stewy. 

“Take some personal responsibility.”

“We don’t do that in my family.”

Stewy chuckles. 

Kendall kisses his neck again. “How come you only ever let me fuck you missionary?”

“I’m very lazy,” he says softly, then falls quiet so he doesn’t release the achy moan that’s building in his chest. It comes out anyway, a kitten of a noise, completely damning.

It’s not his fault this feels good, it really isn’t. It barely makes sense that it does. There was a time in college when the two of them went upstairs at a party, too drunk to get hard, and just made out until their mouths hurt while rubbing their useless dicks against each other. That had felt less gay, even though the entire time Stewy had wanted to come so badly he could feel it in his teeth.

Kendall is clearly emboldened by the tenderness of the noise he just made, and fucks him harder, as if to make up for the unexciting position. Stewy thinks idly of his girlfriend, who’s probably getting lunch right now. He should send her flowers at work or something.

His body is responding to Kendall's furiosity by becoming trembly and very hard, although evidently not as hard as Kendall, who comes with a shaky sigh after just a few minutes of humping him.

Stewy winces at the loss of him as he slides out, then watches Kendall slip backward off the bed and pull his boxers up over his ass, a look on his face like he thinks he’s been played. Stewy sits up in the wet spot and indicates his hard-on helplessly. 

“I don’t give a shit,” Kendall says flatly. “Go take care of that in the car.”

Stewy is unexpectedly wounded by this. “I think this is the first time you haven’t at least offered,” he tries to joke.

Kendall fixes him with an empty-eyed stare. “I think this is the first time you’ve tricked me into betraying my dad and then dumped me on my ass when the time came.”

“Come on.”

“One vote. One vote. I had him on the run. _ One _ vote!”

“We’ll take another run at him,” Stewy says, feeling really pathetic for the jizz running down his thigh and the neglected stiffy between his legs. “This isn’t over. I have a plan. You really think I don’t have a plan? Me?”

Kendall says nothing. He just stands there, his body language awkward, clearly desperate to be left alone.

“You actually are mad at me,” Stewy marvels. “We must be growing up.”

“Get out,” Kendall tells him.

He doesn’t need to be told twice. But he notices, as he’s leaving, that Kendall is picking up the bag of beignets and peeking inside with interest.


End file.
